In the related art, there is known an image sensor (image pickup element) modularized by encapsulating a semiconductor substrate where a light-receiving unit capable of photoelectrically converting incident light is formed.
Such a modularized image sensor photoelectrically converts incident light to create image data and outputs the image data in an uncompressed state (for example, as raw data) to a main board. In addition, signal processing such as demosaicing or defect correction for the image data is performed using a circuit on the main board (for example, refer to JP 2009-130562 A).